Many unmanned aerial vehicles are configured to collect images, video and other data. As unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV, also referred to as a “drone”) operations become more prevalent, UAVs may increasingly fly around areas where privacy is of a heightened concern. Flight and post-flight operations of UAVs may be configured to address privacy concerns with regard to data collection and flight path operation.